hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Epro, Rettinaro
Epro (ep-ROH) is the largest city in Division No. 2 in the province of Rettinaro in Iquiq. As of the 2016 census, the city's population was 26,737. Epro is the third-largest city in the region of North Rettinaro, just behind Riola and Juliano, which are both in Division No. 3. Epro is also a tourist destination in the region, due to its location on the Tell River. On the other side of the Tell River is the city of Riola, and these two cities combine to form the Epro-Riola Metropolitan Area. Epro is 28.03 square miles in size, with 957 people living per square mile. History Settlement in Epro was first noted when a family from Pon Pon traveled upstream on the Tell River, and built a farm on the riverbank, across from the small town of Riola in 1994. In 1997, Epro had a population of over 900, mostly from residents that moved from Pon Pon to Northern Rettinaro due to Pon Pon becoming overcrowded and its continued rapid growth. Epro was incorporated as a town on April 4, 1998, and on January 1, 1999, was incorporated as a city, with a population of 6,961 in the 2001 census. The first mayor of Epro was John Houston (L), who served from 1999 to 2007. When Division No. 2 was formed in 2006, a division seat was needed. Epro was chosen due to it being the largest city. So on July 26, 2006, Epro became the division seat of the brand new Division No. 2. However, this would not last long, as Ira-Dell became the division seat on January 1, 2007 due to its more geographic location in the division. In the 2006 Epro mayoral election, Opal Hamilton (J) was elected and has been mayor since January 1, 2007, being re-elected in 2010, 2014, and 2018. Climate Epro has a humid subtropical climate, characterized by its hot, humid summers, and generally cold to cool winters. The highest temperature ever recorded in Epro was 105F on July 17, 2013. The lowest temperature ever recorded in Epro was -8F on January 12, 2006. The area commonly receives tornadoes, due to its placement in the tornado alley. The strongest tornado to strike Epro was an F3 tornado on April 23, 1999, which damaged or destroyed 25 buildings, injuring around 40 people. Geography Epro is located on the Tell River, just across from the larger city of Riola, which has a population of over 80,000 people. It sits at an elevation of 501 feet. Demographics 2016 census Epro's racial make-up in the 2016 census was 91% White, 5% Black, 3% Hispanic/Latino, and 1% Other. The average household income in the 2016 was $89,468. The number of households in Epro was 8,885, and the amount of families residing in Epro was 5,986. The population density was 957 residents/square mile, out of the total 28.03 square miles of land/water. Tourism Epro is a popular tourist destination in the country of Iquiq, due to its location on the Tell River. It is well-known for being home to the amusement park Tornado City, which is one of the most visited parks in the country. The river is often used for cruising, and the city's different parks often attract visitors. Education The Epro-Farmersburgh School System (EFSS) maintains eleven schools in the area: Farmersburgh Elementary, Epro-Central Elementary, C.J. Hawkins Elementary, New Epro Elementary, Rhett Elementary, Silasport Elementary, Epro-Central Junior High, Farmersburgh Junior High, Rhett-Silasport Consolidated Jr./Sr. High (better known as RSC), Epro-Central High School, and Farmersburgh High School. All elementary schools serve students K-6, while Jr. High schools serve 7-8, and Sr. High Schools serve 9-12, while RSC serves 7-12.